-Over The Edge-
by Fawkes'Flame123
Summary: Isaac and Lyla have been best friends ever since they were little. Going through the highs and lows of growing up is hard enough without all the supernatural forces sucking them into a new, dark and haunting world. Isaac was never able to tell Lyla how he felt due to his overbearing father and confidence issues, now he's gone, will he be able to? [I don't own Isaac] Isaac/OC


I hated feeling so alone. It's how I felt at school where I was bullied and picked on because I was quiet, shy and different. Unlike them, they were all the same, the same jocks and bitches who believed they were above others. There was nothing unique about them. I hated them. Day after day after day they would tease me until one day it got too much. Usually I'd be with Isaac and he'd tell them to _'stuff it'_, even if they still continued I still had him. He always made it better, even if it got him in trouble, he'd always be there to help me. We stuck together, he's my best friend, and it's what we do. Even if they picked on him too, he'd never ditch me. But that day I'd been alone and it was as if my body was reacting without my mind being in control. I lifted my hand unintentionally and a soft, whispery, almost ghostly ball appeared. Then it shot right at the group of cheerleaders and their stuck pretentious boyfriends. Silence...and then it was as if they were on fire. They dropped to the ground in agony, screaming for help, holding themselves as if they were being tortured. Confused and helpless, I tried to help them but this only made it worse. With tears in my eyes, I backed away and ran. To this day I don't know why I didn't run to Isaac. But no, I went home. Big mistake let me tell you that.

When I got home, I told my parents what happened. I was only thirteen. They shared a scared and apprehensive look as if I was some freak. They thought their thirteen year old daughter, was a freak. At first they just brushed it away and said that it was probably nothing and that I imagined it all. But then it kept happening, to anyone that annoyed me or made me angry. My parents told me to leave it alone and that it would go away. They shouted at me, told me to '_shut up'_. Once my dad got so angry that he hit me and if I ever mentioned it after that he'd keep hitting me. I guess it became a habit because he continued to hit me.

When I was fourteen, they sent me to see a counsellor. No one would listen. They thought I was insane. My dad still hit me and my mum? Stood by and watched. It was awful. I felt like a piece of trash, like I was nothing. I meant nothing, just because I was different. Once it got so bad that I could barely walk but I mustered all the strength I could and ran out of the house. Despite my bloody lip and broken arm, I ran to Isaac's. The pain seemed to screamed through my veins and burned against my skin, my legs were rippling with agony and I felt as if every cell in my body was about to explode. But I didn't stop. Isaac had opened the door and immediately pulled me inside.

"Lyls what happened?" he'd asked worriedly as his shaking hands held me. Tears sprung to his eyes as I broke down in his arms. Worry, pain and anger spread out onto his face as he picked me up and gently carried me to his room. He sat me down and hugged me, kissing my forehead.

"I've got you, I've got you," he'd whispered over and over, kissing my forehead again as I knelt down in front of me. He wiped away my tears and promised that everything was going to be okay.

"Nothing is going to happen to you ever again, I promise. I'm here and no one is going to hurt you," he'd said with such determination and anger in his eyes, "no one, ever. You don't deserve this; whoever keeps hurting you is a prick!"

He cleaned up the blood as best he could but we both realised that I had to go to the hospital. His dad was at work so he called the ambulance and they picked us up.

"Everything's going to be okay," he'd whispered as we drove to the hospital while he held my hand and softly stroked my hand with his thumb. Once we'd reached, he stayed with me the whole time. I'd told him that things were bad at home but he didn't know that it was this bad. He had his own problems and I didn't want to make it worse for him. Of course, he was angry that I didn't tell him, he even threatened to go and beat up my dad, to this I just laughed.

"You're so sweet Isaac," I'd whispered and took his hand. I remember kissing the back of his hand as I was taken away to be examined. I was stitched up, my arm being put in a cast and my legs sorted out – they were just bloody and sore. My dad had really hit me this time, it seemed. Of course, at the hospital I told them the truth and they promised they'd have the police involved. I wanted to just get out of there so hearing that meant there was some hope.

My aunt and uncle turned up as quickly as possible. My aunt was crying hysterically while my uncle was speaking firmly to the police and nurses. He never let go of my hand and kept kissing my forehead. I could see that he was angry and incredibly upset by this whole thing. He'd wanted to speak to my father but the police said its best not to – _'let us deal with it,' _they'd said. My aunt hugged me like a million times. They both stayed with me and tried to comfort me as best they could. Anger flared up in my uncles eyes as I told them what happened, after they'd both spoken to the police and doctors. Cue time for my aunt to go ballistic and almost rampage out the hospital towards my house. Now, that was hilarious.

My parents didn't show up to see me. Instead they were both arrested. My aunt, Emma and uncle, Nathan thanked Isaac over and over the minute they knew he'd helped me. Isaac being the shy boy he was, just blushed and gushed like a little boy but I'll never forget what he said in reply.

"She's my best friend, I'd do anything for her," he'd said, "I couldn't live with myself if I knew I could've helped her and hadn't."

That night Isaac, my aunt and uncle stayed with me and we talked. Isaac had held me close to him as I cried. Aunt Emma and Uncle Nathan allowed us to talk without interruption – of course we spoke to them too but they allowed us our space.

Isaac being himself was worried sick and angry, he couldn't believe my father had been so cruel. Then there was the fact that I hadn't told anyone. He was angry about that but he understood why I had been so scared to. My father would only hurt me more. Isaac promised that I'd never have to go home and that the police would allow me to live with my aunt and uncle, just on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. I told Isaac everything, even the strange, magical things. He didn't judge me or think I was crazy. He just listened. In turn I listened to him when he told me about his dad. He'd lost his mum and his brother, so things at home were bad. I felt so helpless and miserable, I wanted to help him but there was no way I could. Not like this anyway. I felt myself crying as he cried and all I could do was hug him, and hold him as his soft cries and screams filled the room.

Progressively things got better after that night. I had to stay until I was able to walk properly. I'd moved in with my Aunt Emma and Uncle Nathan. They explained everything about my powers; they told me what I was and what I could do. It was amazing, breath taking and frightening at the same time. At first at the age of fourteen the only thing I could do was create poison, verbally or physically. Aunt Emma told me there was more coming. So, I waited.

On the downside, Isaac's life was becoming a living hell. His dad was ruthless, cruel and violent. Every night Isaac would run out, grab his bike and cycle away. He'd come over to mine and he stayed over, unable to return home. It got so bad that he ended up getting stitches. I hated seeing him hurt and so vulnerable like this. I missed my strong and determined Isaac, one that never let anyone get him down, even if it was those at school. I wanted to help but I had no idea how to. I told him that we should tell the police, my aunt and uncle said the same but Isaac wouldn't have it, said he _was fine_. There were times where I wanted to use my powers on his father but Isaac told me to stay out of it. Of course I didn't listen. My uncle went to the police and the police got involved. Unfortunately it came to no avail. The police had found evidence against him but for some reason or other investigators disappeared. Isaac told me it was his father. He didn't say anymore.

It seemed there was no way to help him. Every time we tried to help, the police pulled back, disappeared, people disappeared and it was like Isaac's father had connections with everyone. It killed me seeing Isaac stuck like that but there was nothing I could do without hurting Isaac even more. It continued like that for years. His dad got the box in the cellar when he turned fifteen. Then the only way to help him was to get him out and fix him up. Isaac refused to go to the police – it was impossible to talk to him about it at times. There was nothing I could do now.

When I turned sixteen, is when I got my wings. My aunt told me that some witches powers come like this and that the angel abilities kick in later, like mine had. Finally, I was able to join this coven of witches/angels. I felt like I was finally at home with people like me.

"Once chosen by the Gods there's no turning back, no way out, you're in it for life," my aunt had told me one late evening when I asked her if she was okay with this. I couldn't even think about those who defied the Gods.

Isaac and I were still as close as ever but he became cut off and reserved unlike my fun, loving and crazy Isaac. He took up work and delved into his own bubble that he forgot about the outside world. There was no way I could reach him and at times it seemed as though he wasn't even there, when he was sitting right next to me. I never left him though. I stuck by him and tried to help him as best I could, gave him advice, tried to make him see that he needed help. Of course, he wouldn't listen.

Finally came the year where we turned seventeen and everything started kicking up. New people in town, new friends and foes, werewolves, hunters and witches all meet for the first time. A new alliance was stuck between the supernatural, werewolves and witches alike. We worked together, fought together and won together. Who said a bit magic wouldn't help?

This year was when Isaac was finally freed. He was free from all the torture and pain. He had a family again. His dad had been killed and he became a werewolf. It's a crazy world huh? I guess I didn't seem so crazy now, however my parents would never know as I never saw them again. Isaac and I became closer again and it was like _nothing_ had happened but of course _everything_ had happened. But it was like how it used to be, having fun and joking around. He was still reserved and held things back, but I couldn't blame him, he'd been through a lot. Although with the bite, he'd changed and become more confident, flirtatious and comfortable.

Now, its a few weeks after the kanima business and everything is settling down. I lay down on my bed after reading a text from Isaac which read:

'_Goodnight, beautiful x x x' _

I replied smiling the whole time and only noticing that my heart had sped up after I put my phone away. I knew that I'd liked Isaac way back when we were fourteen but I'd never told him. Maybe things would've solved themselves quicker if I had. I had to tell him sooner or later because it was eating me alive. Every time I saw him, I just wanted to kiss him senseless. He was gorgeous, sexy, funny and intelligent and he always had been to me. I loved his brownish, lovely curly hair and his beautiful, dashing blue eyes. His red lips and defined jaw line, his lean figure and amazing smile. Then of course there was his quirky, sarcastic, upfront and intelligent way of thinking along with his caring and kind personality that he hid lot.

"I think I love you Isaac," I whispered to myself. I smiled as that left my lips and the next thing I knew I was asleep. Dreams came easily and before I knew it, I was flying on hilltops and soaring to the clouds. I was brought back to Earth when a scream awoke me. I shot up in bed and felt my heart beating extremely fast and I was sweating. I got out of bed and switched on my light. With my shaking hands I opened my window. The streets looked normal. I walked out of my room and checked in on my aunt and uncle, they were fast asleep. Strange...that's when I realised I must've heard it in my head. I knew straight away who it was. Quickly shoving on a jacket and my converses, I left the house, not caring that it was 3 o'clock in the morning. Wrapping my arms around my waist as I quickly walked down the empty streets I noticed that it was strangely peaceful. I knew my aunt would have my head but right now my friend needed me. I didn't care that it didn't make sense at the moment; all I cared about was that I needed to find him. Luckily it was a hot night as I was only in a short and tank top of pyjamas.

Finally I reached the hide out that Isaac and I used to go all the time. It hasn't been used in a while. It was an old tree house just a little way off in the forest. We'd found it ages ago when we were around ten. Someone had started construction for an adventure place and planned to take down part of the forest but gave up. Since then, we'd used it. I saw that the ladder had been hung down and the door was slightly ajar. I climbed up the ladder and slowly pushed on the door. Isaac was sitting at the back on the small sofa we had put in. I crawled inside and closed the door behind me.

"Isaac?" I whispered and crawled over to my best friend. He must've heard me come in but seemed so upset he made no sign that he had. I touched his cheek and he jumped, looking down at me as I crouched next to him. Tears trickled down his cheeks and his eyes seemed to beg me to help him.

"Isaac, what happened?" I asked, moving so that I could pull him into a hug. He gratefully returned the hug and moved so that he was closer to my body. Kissing his head as I slowly ran my fingers through his hair seemed to him because the muscles in his shoulders relaxed. I could feel his heart beating rapidly against my chest while his cries subsided. Slowly, I helped him lie down and he put his head on my lap. Gently, I took one of his hands in mine while my other hand continued to carcase his head. Clear tears still leaked from his eyes as he closed his eyes.

"I had that dream again," he whispered, his voice came out as a croak. Gripping his hand tightly, I reassured him to continue.

"It was horrible. It was like I was there again. He was there again. Hitting me and I couldn't do anything. I felt so powerless," Isaac croaked. His eyes opened and he looked up at me. My fingers moved to stroke his cheek, his eyes never left mine but I could feel his heart rate increasing. I moved my fingers over his lips, slowly, gently...this time he growled and his eyes flashed for a split second. Blushing because I knew I could make him lose control, I moved my fingers back to his hair. Isaac seemed to moan at the sudden loss of touch.

"You never, ever have to deal with that again, okay? He's gone now. You're so much stronger and no one is ever going to hurt you like that, ever again. It was just a dream," I leaned down and kissed his forehead. He growled softly again and closed his eyes, sighing contently.

"Lyla...," he purred as I drew back slightly. His eyes opened just as my face was inches from his. Again, his eyes flashed as he saw how close our lips were. He brought himself up on his elbows, leaning closer, slowly I followed suit. Just before our lips met, his eyes flicked to my lips and back to my eyes. Then, his lips were on mine. At first his kiss was hesitant, gentle and slow. He pushed his body up so that he backed me up against the arm rest of the sofa. Then, still not breaking the kiss, he pressed his body to mine, holding me against him. His lips moved over mine slowly as if he was scared I would push him away. Unable to contain myself and my brain finally telling me to react, I pushed my lips back against his and moved my hands so that they cupped his face and ran through his hair. Now, the kiss turned into a full heated, passionate, hot and heavy make out session. His hands moved over my hips and tugged at the material of my top, moving it so that he could touch the bare skin of my stomach and hips. His hips grinded against mine earning a moan from within my throat. I tugged at his hair and dug my nails into his back as he repeated that motion, this made him groan against my lips. I could feel his hands gripping me tightly as he fought to stay in control of his inner wolf that so desperately wanted to rip free. My legs moved, so that he could lean over me, allowing him to move his body against mine. Slowly, the kiss had to come to an end and we pulled back. He rested his forehead against mine and kissed my lips quickly before he locked eyes with mine, his breathing was heavy and his grin was lopsided, lazy and sexy.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold it back any longer. Lyla, I love you, you're my mate. I've wanted to hold, hug and kiss you for so long now but I had no idea how to tell you," he whispered and nudged his nose against mine, "please say you'll be mine?"

My heart rate accelerated from what it already was and Isaac smirked at this.

"I love you too Isaac. I have for a while but I had no idea how to tell you. So, yes, I would be very happy to be yours," I replied. Isaac didn't hesitate this time after grinning at me; he smashed his red, hot, sexy lips against mine in a tangle of heavy passion. My fingers immediately roamed through his curly locks as his tongue entered my mouth and my hips pressed against his. His hands moved over my thighs and effortlessly moved them so my legs wrapped around his waist. He growled as I sucked on his bottom lip and my nails dug slightly into the back of his neck as his hips moved against mine. His inner wolf began clawing at the surface and I could feel his nails gripping the back of my top tightly as he began to lose control. A growl crawled up his throat as the kiss deepened. I tugged at his hair and moaned his name against his lips as he pushed me down. _**That**_ sent him over the edge.

"_Mine," _

"_Yours," _

FIN.


End file.
